


Taking Saiko Cosplaying

by Cookie2rookie



Series: Hidehaiseweek2015 [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, OOCish, hidehaiseweek, hidehaiseweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Saiko and Hide were a dream team and Haise is unable to say 'no' to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Saiko Cosplaying

**Author's Note:**

> At a convention since Hide and Saiko convinced most of the Quinx squad to cosplay with them. They all went as characters from the same fandom.

Day 4

**Taking Saiko Cosplaying**

 

* * *

 

Haise doesn’t even remember how he was convinced to dress up like this. Heck, he doesn’t even remember Saiko and Hide becoming friends. Haise doesn’t even think the two met each other before last Monday.

Looking around him, Haise sighed deeply as the rest of the Quinx came into sight. Honestly, Saiko and Hide were a force to be feared when they teamed up together.

“You look good!” Shirazu chirped as he shoved his hands into his pocket.

Smiling stiffly, Haise nodded his head at Shirazu. “You look good as well.”

Awkward silence consumed the group as Haise took in Mutsuki’s and Shirazu’s attire.

“Why are we dressed like this?” Mutsuki asked as he scratched at his red wig and looked at Haise for an answer.

Haise sighed as Shirazu grinned at Mutsuki, “Because we get to see Sassan dance!”

Urie nodded as he looked skyward with a smirk on his face. “I admit that I am curious to know if he can actually dance.”

Mutsuki nodded his head in agreement, “Hideyoshi-san says that you’re really good.”

Haise made a pinched expression as he thought of Hide's skill at persuasion. “Whatever he said is a lie.”

“Does this mean you’re going to fall on your face?” Urie asked, not bothering to mask his glee at the thought. Out of the group members of Quinx, Urie was actually able to convince Hide and Saiko that he didn’t need a costume for the convention.

“Don’t be mean to Maman!” Saiko shouted as she approached the group. Hanging on her arms were bags stuffed from what she had bought from the convention.

“Remember what you promised,” he said evenly as he glanced around the crowded mall.

Saiko huffed, “of course not!” She then tugged on Haise’s shirt as she pointed to a distant left corner. “C’mon! It’s this way!”

“What’s that way?” Haise asked as moved his gaze toward the left corner.

Saiko pouted before letting go Haise’s shirt. “Don’t you remember?” she moved to flip her wig’s braid over her shoulder, “it’s the reason why we’re here!”

“You mean the reason why we’re here is not to accompany you as you shop for useless stuff?” Shirazu asked sarcastically causing Saiko to growl at him.

“Shows what you know!” Saiko hissed. “This is a convention of fans from various communities can meet and talk to each other,” she defended as she watched an extravagantly dressed man walk by her.

“You mean it’s a place where other NEETs meet up” Shirazu bluntly said.

Saiko made a gasp, “you don’t get it!” she shouted. “Look at this!” she raised a blue haired doll to Shirazu.

“That’s just a stuffed doll,” Shirazu said evenly.

Saiko made a horrified expression before looking at Mutsuki for help, “this is a popular and well known character! Even Mutsuki knows this!”

Mutsuki raised his hands up as he gaped at Saiko.

“Don’t you know his name?” Saiko asked as she pleaded with her eyes.

Urie sighed as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes as if he was silently asking for patience. Haise resisted the urge to do the same as Shirazu started arguing that the character obviously wasn’t as well known as Saiko thought before teasing the shorter girl by calling her a NEET. Mutsuki tried to stop the argument as the two participants became louder.

“What a cute Aoba doll!” a cheerful voice rang out from behind Haise.

The group brightened –for various different reasons- as Hide waved at them. Then the group started to cough –except Saiko- as they took in Hide’s appearance.

“CHIYUKI-chan!” Saiko gleeful cheered as she launched herself at Hide.

Hide laughed as he twirled Saiko around, causing their long haired wigs to spin around them until they stopped twirling. “You look just as cute, Nona-chan!” Hide laughed as he complimented Saiko.

“Sassan, what are they saying?” Shirazu asked as he stared numbly at the two cosplayers jumping up and down in excitement.

Haise just kept on staring at Hide, who was dressed in a remarkably short skirt.

“Sassan?” Shirazu asked again as he worriedly looked at Haise.

Urie opened his eyes and looked at Haise before groaning. “Don’t bother,” he told Shirazu with a deep sigh, “he’s currently brain dead because of the two.” Turning to face the two cosplayers, Urie winced as even more extravagantly dressed cosplayers came around to talk to the excited duo of Hide and Saiko.

Shirazu nodded his head as he turned to face the group of cosplayers. The group of cosplayers surrounding Hide and Saiko became so large that the Quinx eventually lost sight of the duo.

“Um,” Mutsuki spoke hesitantly, “do either of you see Saiko-san or Hideyoshi-san?”

An intercom broke through the loud boisterous noise.

**“All contestants of ‘Death Parade dancing competition’ please arrive at corner B-3 before heading to the performance stage.”**

Like magic words, the crowd dispersed as most headed to the stage and a few -dressed like Haise and Hide- made way to the left area where a larger ‘B-3’ sign hung from the ceiling.

“Haise!” Hide skipped to stand in front of a blushing Haise, “let’s go to B-3!” he chirped and Haise nodded absent mindedly.

The Quinx squad watched in silence as Hide herded Haise away from them.

“You can do it!” Saiko cheered as she waved the two off. Grabbing Mutsuki’s arm, she started to pull the boy towards the performance stage. “Come on! We have to see their performance!”


End file.
